Un Gran cambio en la vida de Yahiko
by Bruja
Summary: La famosa etapa de niño a adolescente


Un gran cambio en la vida de Yahiko

Autora Luisi

El día se asomaba por la ventana de su cuarto, abrió los ojos y un rayo de sol le tocó plenamente en ellos. Bostezó como un oso y restregándose los ojos, se levantó. Se fue al baño y se observó en el espejo, entreabrió más lo ojos para abrirlos con más fuerza.

No podía ser, no era cierto, eso tenía que ser una broma y por su mente pasaba la imagen de cierto cabeza de pollo con su raspa de pescado, eso era un ultraje contra su persona. Su boca estaba abrierta plenamente...

-¡Oh dios mío!...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza...-¡no puede ser!...-se toqueteaba la mejilla...-¡tengo pelos, parezco un mono!..-y comenzó a llorar amargamente

La puerta del baño se abrio y como por arte de magia, Yahiko se enrolló una toalla a la cabeza, descubriendo a su invasor, era su ídolo.

-Buenos días Yahiko...-dijo con una sonrisa enormemente...-¿ya estás jugando?que divertido que eres...

-No estoy jugando...-cruzo sus brazos...-me estoy protegiendo...

-¿Protegiendo de que?...-se fue al espejo, se peinó y observándolo directamente...

-De los malos pelos...-y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se pegaba contra la pared, miraba a su alrededor y sacaba debilmente un dedo, para luego verificar que no había nadie a su paso. No era posible, le estaba saliendo una mutación extraña en la cara, él era humano y no un animal peludo. Entro cuidadosamente en su habitación y se tiro de bruces contra su futón. No quería eso en la cara, no le gustaba ese aspecto.

-Yahiko¿que te ocurre?...

El niño se incorporó con una expresión azulada, su corazón temblaba con latitud, ahora que iba a verle el rostro, le haría una caseta de perro y seguro que lo ataría para que fuera el guardián, lo tratarían como un pobre animal. Comenzó a llorar y nuevamente se cubrió el rostro con la toalla, si era para salvaguardar su dignidad, andaría toda la vida con esa maldita toalla, nadie vería su rostro peludo, nadie le confuría con una mono y le tratarían como un ser humano, raro como nadie se lo imaginaba, pero una persona..

-¡¿Que haces con la toalla?!...-le recrimino la joven dueña del dojo...-me la vas a llenar de pelos...

-¡¿PELOS?¡dios¿como lo sabes?!...-sus ojos salían de la toalla...-puedo explicarlo...

-¿Como?...-elevó una ceja más alta que la otra...-¿de que hablas?¡estás muy raro, hablo de tu cabello tontorrón!...

-¿Que pasa con ellos?..-seguía en posición de defensa..

-Que se te caen...-le contesto con algo de paciencia...

-¡DIOS TAMBI…N ME VOY A QUEDAR CALVO!...-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, ante la interrogación de la joven...-voy a ser un mono calvo...¿por que a mí?..-apretó con fuerza el puño, se quito la toalla de la cabeza y comenzó a sonarse los mocos...-que más da que me vean la cara si me voy a quedar calvo...

La joven le quitó la toalla ante su cara furiosa, no entendía como podía usar su toalla favorita para sonarse los mocos, ahora tendría que lavarla otra vez, hoy que quería usarla.

-¿Se puede saber de que rayos hablas Yahiko?...

-¿Es que no lo ves?...-se señaló a sí mismo, ante la negación de la otra...-¡necesitas gafas te estás quedando ciega!..-recibió un manotazo en la nuca...-perdon..-se restregó la zona dolorida, mientras seguía señalándose...-¡tengo barba!...

-¿Tú?¿Barba?...-repitió...-jajajajajajajaja...-se agarraba la barriga del dolor...-¡es imposible, eres muy joven para desarrollarte!...-seguía aguantándose la barriga...-solo sale cuando te está haciendo adulto..

-¿Como?...-se limpió las lágrimas...-¿Cuando te haces adulto?...-se puso a pensar muy detenidamente y una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro..-¿o sea que soy adulto?¡POR FIN!¡soy adulto y más que Sanosuke que sigue siendo un crío! jajajajajajajajajajaja...

-Pero Yahiko...-comenzo a hablar la joven...-eso no es barba, es pelusa...

-¿Pero de que hablas?...-se ofendió y cruzó sus brazos...-como se nota que eres una chica, a vosotras no os sale barba por que nunca madurais...-dijo con orgullo...-mientras que nosotros a tan temprana edad lo hacemos, por que somos unos hombres y debemos madurar por que vosotras os quedais estancadas en ese campo...

Kaoru no sabía si golpearle por ser tan "machista" con ese absurdo discurso o pasar olímpicamente de él, estaba completamente equivocado, las mujeres también maduran pero lo hacen de otra forma.

-Vale "gran hombre"..¿entonces que vas a hacer? si eres adulto tienes que trabajar y casarte, ya no puedes vivir en la casa materna..

-Bah...-se escuso...-solo es pelusa.

Y se largo antes de que la chica le hiciera mucha pupa. Se fue corriendo y alegre, ahora ya sabía que no era un mono, es que se estaba haciendo un hombre, estaba madurando. Y ahora debía aprender a afeitarse.

Nuevamente estaba enfrente de su enemigo, el Espejo. Cogió una cuchilla y se miro. Esto era muy fácil, ya lo había visto hacer a Kenshin e incluso a Sanosuke, así que si el cabeza de pollo era capaz de realizar tal acción, no debía ser muy complicada. 

Empezó a afilar la cuchilla, se mojo la cara y con un temblor en las manos, comenzó a pasárselo por el rostro, no era tan difícil...hasta que se cortó.

-¡Ostras sangre!...-vió como caía gotas...-bueno, esto también es normal..se lo he visto a ellos muchas veces...-y continuó, nuevamente se cortó, pero esta vez más grande y así consecutivamente, se estaba arrancando la piel a tiras y sus ojos se bañaban de lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas...-¡Dios como duele! buaaaaaaa buaaaaaa...¡esto no es ya no es normal!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Y gritó con fuerza, tan desgarrador fue el grito que la puerta del baño se abrió del golpe monstrando al pelirrojo en ella, pensaba que se estaba cometiendo un baño de sangre..., y en cierta manera era eso, pero es que era el propio crío que se estaba matando...

-¡¡YAHIKO QUE TE ESTÁS ARRANCANDO LA PIEL!!..-grito el samurai que fue a lavarle la cara. El pequeño se había desmayado.

Al cabo del tiempo, el niño estaba en la consulta del Dr Gensai. Se acababa de despertar y lo primero que vio, fue el manotazo de Kaoru en la nunca, luego Megumi con las vendas y a sus dos amigos meneando la cabeza en negación.

-¡¡BURRO CASI TE MATAS TU SOLO!!...-le grito Megumi...-¡ERES MÁS TONTO QUE EL PROPIO SANOSUKE!

-Oye...-se excuso el ofendido que estaba con los brazos cruzados y de morros...-no me tienes por que comparar con un mocoso de 10 años...

-Me había salido barba...

-Eso es pelusa..-dijo el samurai...-la próxima vez nos pides ayuda..

La doctora le enrrollaba la venda por toda la cara, tenía unos cuantos cortes y debían de cicatrizar.

-Ahora pareces Frankestein por tu maravillosa idea...

Y efectivamente, Yahiko iba con la cara vendada, solo se le veían los ojos, era la momía viviente de Japón, y todo, por que le había salido "barba" y deseaba quitársela.

Final

Comentarios.

Una historia corta, se me ocurrió una vez que ví a mi pobre hermano afeitándose...pobrecito!...asi que pensé que para Yahiko vendría genial.

Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa ya sabeis. Un saludo!


End file.
